


Your actions have consequences

by Kindred



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Gellert Grindelwald, Alpha Original Percival Graves, Alpha Theseus Scamander, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Creature Inheritance, Dark Newt Scamander, Dark Original Percival Graves, Gellert Grindelwald Never Impersonated Percival Graves, Hurt Newt Scamander, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Mpreg, Nifflers, Omega Newt Scamander, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Theseus Scamander, Protective Newt Scamander, Protective Original Percival Graves, Stockholm Syndrome, beta Leta Lestrange, creature Newt Scamander, werewolf Theseus Scamander
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:06:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18315848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: in 1913 Newt was kidnapped it's been 12 years since Theseus last saw him and now he is hanging off the arm of some alpha.





	Your actions have consequences

October 1913…somewhere in American  
He woke to the sounds of screams; he sat in the bed his heart hammering in his chest as he watched a bright green light flash under his door and a thud of a body. Then it all went quiet the teen grabbed his wand and held it tightly as he watched the door handled turn slowly. The door open and in walked a man, he hadn’t said a word as he stood at the end of the teen’s bed. 

The blonde used the tip of his wand and got the teen to lift his head up and he hummed as others walked into the room behind him. Trailing his wand down the redhead's neck watching in fascination as the boy shivered, there was a noise and one of the other wizards walked over to the window and frowned. “The Auror’s are here.” A white light left the older wizards wand and he watched as those bright green eyes slipped under fluttering eyelashes. He picked up the unconscious teen and held him close and pressed a kiss to his forehead and then turned to leave, stepping over the bodies that lay in the hallway. 

12 years later…  
Theseus was at a party in New York being held by MACUSA he stood there feeling bored as his wife to be walked back over to him carrying two glasses. “Relax you look so tense, you’ve gone to these parties before.” She smiles as he takes a glass from her.   
“Something feels wrong.” He tells her, Leta places a hand on his shoulder hoping her touch would comfort him. Taking a sip of his wine Theseus looked up a couple of walk past and he froze. “Newt.” He whispered the name and saw the younger of the two stop his head had been resting on the older man’s shoulder but now lifted up and turned slightly over his shoulder and looked at Theseus. 

Those bright green eyes looked him and for a moment the British Auror thought maybe he was wrong, but a smile creeps upon his lips as the young man turned around. “It is you?” Theseus felt like he couldn’t breathe as he looked at his brother that he hasn’t seen in 12 years. He couldn’t believe that he is stood in the room with him he, Theseus looked him up and down taking in beautiful creature his brother has become, his hair was soft curly red that hid some of his faces, his eye was a bright green almost hypnotic, his neck and shoulders were on show mainly because of the clothes he wears. Being omega a dress on him isn’t that odd but Theseus remembered his grandmother trying to put Newt in a dress when they were kids and he won’t have any of it. 

His eyes landed on the bump…he pregnant… he felt his heart hurt “Theseus is that you?” Newt said as he walks over to him. His movement was like veela like, graceful and smooth nothing like the Newt he remembers who was like a newborn foal. “Look at you, all grown up and a fine specimen of a man.” He purred, the man that had his arm warped around his waist cleared his throat.   
“I’m Percival Graves.” Theseus blinked at the man and frowned at him   
“Theseus Scamander.”   
“Oh, the war hero that was attacked by Thorn Greyback.” The man said Newt’s eyes widen a little as he turned to look at his brother.   
“You were attacked by Greyback?” He asked, Theseus as he felt Leta stood frozen beside him.   
“Yes but that was before the war.” He notices something move on Newt’s shoulder and out popped a small fluffy creature, he sat there sniffing the air as Newt held up his hand and handed the creature a small diamond ring.   
“There you go, you little trouble maker.” Newt smiled  
“We should be going darling,” Percival whispered as he leans in and whispers into Newt’s hear making him nod. Theseus felt like he was going to freak out if Newt disappears again.   
“I’m sorry Theseus I should be going; I’m not much of a party person. It was lovely to see you again and you Leta.” He said as he turned to leave, Theseus panic and reached out and grabbed Newt by his arm.  
“Newt wait please, I haven’t seen you in 12 years I didn’t know if you were dead or alive. I-I can’t lose you again.” He tells him  
“Your right it has been far too long, here, met me here brother and then we can talk.”

Theseus looked down at the car in his hand and blinked as he felt tears well up in his eyes “Let’s go back to our hotel.” He said to her, she nods no longer in the mood to mingle around people they turn to collect their coats and leave. They were quiet on the travel back and as they made their way to their room but the silence was killing Leta and she had to speak.   
“I set the beast on that boy.” She said, Theseus rolled his jacket off and stood at the door to look at her.   
“What?” He asked   
“At school, Newt took the blame for something I did. I set that creature on that boy, he-he was saying horrid things about me and I had enough of it so I let it out. Newt didn’t want me to get into trouble with my father so-so he took the blame.” Theseus stood so still that she thought he had turned to stone “It’s something I regret every day.” She tells him as tears rolled down her cheek.  
“You regret?” He said, “Do you have any idea what you’ve done?” He asked, “My parents sent Newt away where he was kidnapped by Grindelwald, I haven’t seen him in 12 years and he is hanging off the arm of some old Auror!” He yelled   
“I wanted to say something and by the time I went to the Dumbledore, he was gone.” She sobbed into her hands.   
“You should have said something Leta; my parents died not to know what happens to him, I was attacked by a werewolf because I was looking for him.” She turned away from him “Where are you going?” He asked her,   
“I need some air.”


End file.
